


Warming Up

by thegreatamster



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatamster/pseuds/thegreatamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie and Zach are both very happy that Zach is no longer in Canada and are both very thankful for cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction. I do not pretend to know these people at all. RPF has a nice hint of creepiness to it, so please don’t ever link this to any of the real people involved. Or to their relatives or friends or families or managers or dogs. Thanks!
> 
> This was originally posted to tumblr on 11/27/2014.

Frankie is actually pretty tired and is really looking forward to falling into his bed. He’s dreading taking the shower that he needs, but it really shouldn’t be avoided. He sweats so much in that damn suit that it’s ridiculous. Cleaning up at the theatre just isn’t the same and sometimes the city makes him feel dirty again before he makes it home.

He’s so preoccupied dealing with all the little things of life, locking the door, putting his keys up, removing his shoes and coat, that he actually forgets until he reaches the doorway of his bedroom.

His heart stutters and he smiles even though no one can see.

Zach is in his bed.

Which is ridiculous. Of course Zach is in his bed. He knew that. He had arranged for Jon-Erik to let him in and he had talked to Zach between numbers and even knew that he was wiped from the travel and was going to lay down.

And yet, the actual fact of coming home to Zach sleeping in his bed is just, inconceivable.

All of a sudden, Frankie decides that his shower can wait because all he wants to do, all he needs to do, is climb into bed with him.

He throws off his jeans and socks, throws his phone on the nightstand, lifts the covers, and climbs in.

Frankie is torn because he really, really, wants to snuggle up to him but he looks extremely cute snuggled under the covers and Frankie doesn’t want to wake him. Frankie can’t stop himself though because he has always been a little selfish when it comes to Zach in some weird ways.

Zach doesn’t move when Frankie scoots up behind him, but Frankie ruins it when he just has to bury his nose in the back of Zach’s neck. Once he starts to stir, Frankie knows it’s a worthless cause so he gives in. He inhales deeply and throws his arm over Zach.

There’s a bit of squirming and Frankie holds tight while Zach tries to turn around before he realizes what’s happening. He gives up once he’s a bit more awake and settles back into Frankie’s grip. 

“Mmmm,” Frankie hums while squeezing gently. 

“Hey.” Zach croaks out. “How was the show?” 

“Good,” Frankie replies into the back of Zach’s neck. “How was Canada?”

“Cold,” Zach says forcefully. Frankie laughs.

“Aww. I’m sorry. I’ll warm you up,” Frankie teases as he slides his hand under Zach’s shirt.

Zach giggles and reaches behind himself to grab Frankie’s leg. Frankie certainly has no complaints but Zach apparently does because he snatches his hand back and gasps out Frankie’s name.

“You aren’t wearing any pants!”

“Um, no. I am not. Don’t sound so scandalized though. You didn’t seem to mind that the last time you were in this bed.”

Zach doesn’t respond for a bit. He just strokes Frankie’s hand that’s on his stomach. Frankie is sure he’s smirking and he wishes he could see it.

“I don’t mind it, but you’re going to freeze.”

Frankie smiles into Zach’s back. He’s only noticing now that the shirt Zach is wearing is long sleeved. Frankie rubs his foot along Zach’s and confirms his suspicions that Zach is wearing thick socks too. The boy is such a Floridian and Canada might have been too much too fast.

“It wasn’t even that cold today here. It was like, 50 degrees. It’s still not too bad out”

“Mmm. Whatever man,” Zach pouts. He’s too cute.

Frankie sneaks some kisses up the side of Zach’s neck, but it’s not enough. He whispers into Zach’s ear when he reaches it. 

“Turn around. I really do want to warm you up.”

Zach turns over and Frankie’s heart skips again when he finally looks into his eyes, even through the dim light. Zach links their hands together and smiles. 

Sleepy Zach has always been his downfall.

"Hi," Frankie says while tangling their feet together under the covers. 

“Hi,” Zach responds through his smile. He sighs. “I missed you Frankie.”

"I missed you too. I’m glad you’re back."

Zach leans forward and kisses Frankie. It’s sweet and soft. When he pulls back, Frankie is surprised at the seriousness he sees. Zach has been surprisingly open with his affection, especially since he’s been in New York and it makes Frankie’s heart ache in a very good way. 

Frankie detangles their hands in order to place his hand on Zach’s cheek to guide Zach’s mouth back to his. 

The kiss is intense. But every kiss they share feels intense and Frankie isn’t sure when or if that’s going to go away. Actually, Frankie’s not sure if he would prefer having this same glimmering, giddy feeling every time or having it wane due to desensitization if that meant that Zach was with him enough to reach that stage. 

Time seems to slip by and the kiss lasts longer than Frankie planned. Not that he’s not enjoying it. Quite the opposite, especially as Zach is paying attention to his top lip in a way he didn’t know he needed and Frankie’s mostly nude body is snuggled up tight against the soft, warm clothing that Zach is wrapped in. Unfortunately the feel of the soft, warm clothing isn’t helping Frankie ignore the fact that his eyes, closed for the kiss, feel gritty and heavy and so sleepy in a way they probably shouldn’t while Zach is doing that particular thing to his lip.

Frankie sighs into the kiss and pulls back. He pouts at Zach for a second and then finally speaks.

“I am so sorry. I really liked where that could’ve gone. I hate wasting our time together when we’ve only got another day but I am so tired.”

“Oh my god, Frankie-” Zach spits out. Frankie feels so bad, but he’s just going non stop and his very full schedule is very different from his summer full of lounging. “-I would love to go back to sleep right now. You are the best.”

Frankie laughs. “Jeez,” he teases. “I’m glad to know you were so interested.”

“Frankie, believe me, I am always interested,” Zach teases back with a wiggle of his eyebrow and Frankie can’t help but giggle.

It’s like there’s a moment of clarity and Frankie knows what he has to say. He’s very disappointed in himself that he almost missed the opportunity.

“Babe, I’m tired though. Can’t it wait ’til morning?” Frankie whines out.

Zach is immediately laughing and Frankie loves how big his smile is.

“I am always interested. It’s just, I was up at the ass crack of dawn and then had the layover from hell. And you’re tired too. Just let me rub your back a bit and then we’ll sleep, and you had better believe we’ll do it in the morning.”

Frankie sighs and turns over because Zach is already trying to get at his back.

“Oh Zach. I love you.”

“I love you Frankie.”

Frankie closes his eyes and lets the love and Zach’s long fingers wash over him as he falls asleep.


End file.
